


Becoming an Outlaw

by sarahannabeth



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-13
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 04:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1182009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahannabeth/pseuds/sarahannabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just part of a fanfiction collection I have written for Outlaw Queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Becoming an Outlaw

Outlaw Queen.. Becoming an Outlaw

Chapter 1.  
Crash!  
I landed hard.. "Ow." I muttered. I just fell through a portal..the curse brought me back to The Enchanted Forest.. my home.  
"Ahh" I winced putting weight on my leg that was throbbing in pain.. "Dammit!"  
I limped over to a fallen log and leaned against it so I could assess the damage. My knee was bleeding from a deep cut and my ankle was bruised. I had fallen and landed on my knee. I groaned and sighed, "Are you frickin' kidding me here? C'mon!" I pulled a hankie out of my bag and pressed it onto my knee.  
I didn't recognize where I had landed and I realized I was alone.. and it was raining.  
"Oh.." I groaned.. and attempted to put weight on my leg.. "Mmm.."and I grimaced. 

A horse came galloping through the woods past me, it's rider wearing a dark hood. Other horses followed and I watched them as their riders yelled in glee.. "Where the hell did I land?" I scoffed.

I winced as I struggled to walk in the direction the men were heading. At least I thought they were men, one was a bit smaller and there was a child. After a short time of limping, I fell again, this time over some roots hidden by the tall grass. "UGH!" I cut my hands when trying to brace myself for the fall. 

I was on my knees which my right one was still throbbing and bleeding.. and collapsed in defeat. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulder. I closed my eyes for a brief moment and just as I was opening them to pull myself back up, I felt a twig snap and then a hood was pulled over my head. I struggled of course but they bound me and tied my arms behind my back. I felt myself thrown into a cart and could hear the horses pulling it and a whip crack.. and then two men laughing. I muttered profanities inside of my hood. 

The ride wasn't long and one of the men grabbed me by the arm, and dragged me out of the cart and across what felt like a field of tall grass. The man threw me down to the ground and laughed. I could hear several men talking amongst themselves and a child playing. A woman was talking to a man in front of me. 

The man said "Take the hood off." The woman, a warrior pulled it off and pulled me to my feet. He assessed me, the man in front of me, he had a hood on and a bow with arrows slung across his back. He pulled his hood off and told the man to my left "So you bagged yourself a Queen.. I reckon you must be proud of yourself?" And the man nodded gleefully. The man with the hood looked at my knee.. and turned to the woman "Patch her up." And he walked away.

The woman grabbed me and dragged me away. "Who are you? Where am I?" "Mulan" she answered. "Where am I?" She looked at me and scoffed. "Home.. just not at your castle." "I demand you release me…" She raised one eyebrow.. and then tended to my knee.. pouring a liquid on it that burned.. I let a involuntary scream of pain out that caused birds to fly out of the trees. I gasped "What the hell is that?" "Patience, queen! I am trying to clean your wound." I gritted my teeth and in my head said some selective curses at this woman who was now bandaging my cut. "I don't have suturing kit..not here anyways.. you'll have to let it bleed a bit." "Bleed?" I struggled in my ropes that still bound my arms.. "Let me go!" I yelled at her. 

The man in the hood came over to us. "She's not being cooperative." Mulan said to the man. He gritted his teeth and sighed.. "And I don't have a suture kit, the wound is deep, she needs stitches." "Aye, John will run with you to get it." She nodded and went off to find John, whoever that is. 

He looked at me with his head cocked to the side, as if he was assessing me again and then another man came and whispered in his ear. He nodded and then went with the man, telling another to stay with me, as if I was their hostage. 

The woman, Mulan, didn't come back until maybe an hour later. The man standing by me, had fastened a scarf around my knee to slow the bleed. When Mulan returned, she took the scarf off, and rubbed a green cream into my knee.. I groaned.. beads of sweat dripped down my face. "She doesn't look good.. " She told the man with the hood. I was woozy and fighting staying conscious by then. 

The man they called John came to us and said to the man in the hood "Roland wants his father." The man in the hood looked at him and said "Not right now, keep him occupied.. I'll come soon." He bent down next to me and put his hand on my forehead. "She's burning up.." He told Mulan and she worked quickly, I moaned at the pain of the needle stitching up my wound and John mashed herbs which he forced me to swallow. I lost consciousness then. The man in the hood picked me up and carried me back to the cart and they took me to their current home.. a small field with makeshift tents set up, and he laid me in one of them. 

When I awoke, I could hear birds singing in the trees. I sat up and pulled the tent wall up, it was just a blanket thrown over a pile of wood. I looked up at the sky, the sun was shining and the sky was a brilliant blue past the canopy of trees. I pulled myself up to a standing position, gasping at the pain in my knee. I grabbed one of the long sticks that made up the tent and hobbled over to where Mulan sat eating fruit. She offered me some and i looked at her sceptically. "I wouldn't poison you. if I wanted you dead, I should just stab you in the heart." She said and then continued eating. I scoffed. The man in the hood came over and offered me fresh bread, which I took. "Eat, you need your energy, especially since you lost so much blood last night." I bit my lip and made my way to a fallen log which I leaned against. Mulan gave me a wooden bowl and it was filled with berries.. "Eat" she said. 

She joined the man with the hood and a child ran to him "Papa!" and he chuckled and the child jumped into his arms. My heart ached with the pain I felt losing Henry. God, I missed Henry so much. I groaned. Mulan looked back at me and saw a tear fall down my cheek. She whispered something to the man in the hood and then they looked back at me. 

Two men came running into the clearing ahead of us and then ran to the man with the Hood. They stopped in front of him and grinned smiles that went from ear to ear. I rolled my eyes. "What are you so happy about, men?" He asked them. They showed him the cuff.. the same one that blocked my powers.. that same cuff. "Dammit" I muttered. Mulan looked back at me again. "You want a way to control the queen? Here it is.." I backed away from them and fell again when I felt the pain of my knee running through my leg. I gasped. One of the men came up to me and backed me into the log again. The other man came beside me. They pulled me forcibly and one untied the ropes on my hand, while the other slapped the cuff on my wrist.. I strained, attempting to prevent the cuff from touching my wrist, and then to get the cuff off. "Please." I pleaded.. "don't". 

"What is it?" The man in the hood asked them. "It blocks her powers.. she cannot do anything now.. she's just a ordinary "queen"." The taller one muttered. The man in the hood looked back at Mulan and then me. "Alright. She will wear it until she proves we can trust her.." "Trust her? She has killed hundreds of people." Mulan spat out. "Yes, but I have met Snow and Snow has vouched for her, that she is changing.. i want to see it in person. She will wear the cuff, until I say so."

I cringed and sighed very deeply.. a warm tear fell down my cheek. He told his men to put me back on the cart, we were changing camps again. 

I asked him when I passed him "Why can't I go home?" "Your home is gone?" "What do you mean.. GONE?!" Mulan turned to me "There were pillagers, thieves… not our men, who came to your castle. They destroyed everything.. all that is left, is some rubble. Do you honestly want to live there anymore? I breathed very deeply, trying to suffocate a sob coming from my throat. "No" I answered. And the men dragged me and threw me roughly into the cart.. "Ugh! Could you be less.. you know.. abusive.." One looked at me and laughed.. "Abusive.. funny.. " And both of them went and mounted their horses.

When we go to the next camp, the man in the hood himself, brought me out and Mulan checked my wound. He gave me some more bread and Mulan gave me a flash of water. She unloaded me onto a log and then sought out men to help her set up camp. 

I ran my hand over my knee and winced again. The man with the Hood looked at me. "You know.. if you took the cuff off, I could heal my knee and then actually.. you know.. be helpful, instead of a hinderance." He cocked his head to the side and then replied "I don't trust you.." And then he bound my arms and legs again, being careful on my knees. I felt his arm hands touch me and I looked up at him, and my shoulders tensed. I let out a deep breath and he did too.. "Stay here." And he went and joined Mulan setting up the tents. I muttered a bit to myself and watched them.

When he came back, he untied my legs, and I saw his arm. There was a tattoo. I couldn't see the whole thing. I looked at his face, his face was in an expression of concentration and if it wasn't for the whole homeless issue, he could even be, maybe handsome, but tired lines run over his face. He stood up and then I saw his full tattoo.. the lion. I gasped and sputter "Your tattoo.." "Aye?" He raised one eyebrow. "Nothing..I thought I had seen it before.." I shook my head.. no way.. no… no nooo… "I'm the only one with this tattoo and we've never met.."

I scoffed "Right, no, we haven't. Who are you?" "Names Robin, Robing Hood."


End file.
